Raymond Trevelyan
Raymond Trevelyan is the younger brother to Gaeden Trevelyan and a member of the legendary dragon hunting company Devil Shriek. Overview Physical Appearance Raymond stands at 5'11, has reddish-brown hair cut short atop his head, amber eyes, and possesses a medium mesomorphic body. He bears a skull-like tattoo across his brown face that has faded along the years. Personality Here's how Your NPOC acts 'Talents and Skills' 'Special Skills' *'Reaver:' To be added 'Other Talents' *'Master Combatant:' To be added *'Notive Lockpick:' To be added 'Equipment' *'Battleaxe of the Boor:' To be added Biography Early Life Two years after the birth of his brother Gaedan, Raymond was conceived and raised in the Trevelyan House in the Free Marches. Often, he lived simplistically despite his status as nobility; he was tasked to take on chores, both within the home and some public services. At the age of six, he took great interest in learning the skills to become a warrior with a sword. The training was overseen by a master from Val Royaeux, but on occasions, he practiced with his father and Gaeden between visits. Inquisition Haven Upon hearing news of the Conclave exploding through gossips in taverns and letters from his brother, Raymond sought for Haven, in which he encountered Qunari mercenary Iron Bull. A cheery reunion in the Chantry later, Raymond and Gaeden spoke on methods on how to expand the Inquisition's influence as well as acquire new recruits willing to aide in closing the Breach. As Raymond was ready to set out, he was introduced to Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi; the two conversing amongst each other as they leave Haven, Trevelyan is informed that the mercenary company Bull's Chargers would like to be recruited into the Inquisition, asking to see his boss at the Storm Coast. Reluctantly, Raymond agreed to meet with the Chargers. 'Bull's Chargers' Raymond reached the rocky shores of Storm Coast, where he witnessed an onslaughter of Venatori mages and knights attacking a collection of men, the warrior noticing Krem and a bulky Qunari. Pulling out his battleaxe, he leapt into the blows, swinging his weapon high and low as the Venatori fell and blood scattered across the land. With all the oppositions down, Trevelyan listened as the Qunari man called out to Krem, inspecting their men before turning to him, introducing himself as Iron Bull. 'Night at Val Royaeux' As the sun began to set, Raymond traveled alone to Val Royaeux; upon his entrance, an arrow stuck the ground before him, he taking note of a shadow on the rooftop of the building. He read the notes and set out to the various places throughout the city, ultimately reaching a dark alley. Without warning, the warrior was attacked by assassins, wielding daggers and bows. Hands gripping his axe, Raymond pushed through the assault, killing the assassin below and above the stairs that led to a noble mage that wore an Orlaisean mask. Teased by the mage, Raymond heard and watched as an elf woman took down an assassin before drawing her string back, taunting the masked assilant as her fingers slipped and fires an arrow into his head. Briefly, the two introduced one another, the elf as Sera and a member of the Friends of Red Jenny. Though he expressed elation to find another Red Jenny, Raymond was met with disgust over sharing his connections with a half-elf. After killing off another small group of assassins, Trevelyan was given, and accepted, an offer to allow Sera into the Inquisition and her contacts and connections to goods and resources. Skyhold To be added Relationships Family *'Gaeden Trevelyan:' Raymond and Gaeden share a strong and stable alliance to one another and, despite having spent most of their lives apart and training under different skillsets, they are often a unified duo, popularly known throughout Thedas as the Trevelyan Brothers. Upon the declaration of the Inquisition and the migration to Skyhold, Raymond watched as Gaeden was given the position of Inquisitor, leading the organization forward; he, soon, learned that the two share the role equally from a diaplomatic and militant perspective, expanding their reach between Ferelden and Orlais. Romances *'Iron Bull:' Raymond encountered Iron Bull during his initial arrival at Haven. They spoke constantly about their travels as well as their hunt for dragons throughout the continents. Ultimately, the two clicked and persued relations of a sexual nature between training and drinks in the traven. Moving to Skyhold, they continued to further their relationship by gifting Bull with half a Dragon Thoth. Outside missions across Thedas, Raymond and Bull have also recruited possible scouts and agents for the Inquisition, under the request of Gaeden Trevelyan; they have sought other romantic gestures, such as gifting each other flowers, weapons and armor, or money. After the defeat of Corypheus, the two men have began plans to officially wed, seeking the aide of Krem and the Chargers on perfect ideas to have it recognized. Alliances *'Devil Shriek:' To be added *'Crystal Grace:' Raymond, having been treated many times in a village hospice, encountered a woman that bore the alias "Crystal Grace." Initially, the two spoke little, often treating Raymond while he was delirious, but as he became lucid, she shared parts of herself to him. Though he developed an attraction to her, Raymond and Crystal have kept their boundaries and held a steady friendship, commonly plotting little mischief in their travels. After an incident that forced the two to detach for some time, the two kept in touch through frequent letters on their well-beings and confessing that they hope to meet again, if their paths happen to cross. *'Inquisition' **'Cullen Rutherford:' To be added **'Leliana:' To be added **'Josephine Montilyet:' To be added **'Cassandra Pentaghast:' To be added **'Varric Tethras:' To be added **'Solas:' (formerly) To be added **'Sera:' To be added **'Madame Vivienne:' To be added **'Blackwall/Thom Rainier:' Upon introductions, Raymond initially established some suspicion with the Warden. Though he had no true evidence to back these suspicions, he and Blackwall worked together during their travels to scout out lands in the Fallow Mire and Exalted Plains. During one night of drinking in the traven at Skyhold, Blackwall shared the story of a tortured dog with Raymond before disappearing the next day. Quickly, Leliana's agents relayed the news to Gaeden, leading the Brothers to head for Val Royeaux. With the revelation of Blackwall's true identity revealed, Raymond's suspicions were confirmed, pushing him to drink with other enraged men and women of the Inquisition, the drunken thoughts giving him the liquid courage to violently confront Thom Rainier on the lie. Under orders of his brother, Raymond returned to the tavern, where he continued some light drinking with water on the side and ultimately passing out on the floor. He managed to keep his disliking on the side to continue their work in restoring order in Thedas. **'Iron Bull:' To be added **'Cole:' To be added Oppositions *'Corypheus:' Along side his brother Gaeden, Raymond has expressed great opposition towards the darkspawn magister. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' *Raymond's Biggest Secret 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo Category:Non-protagonist Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Trevelyan